


Stuck In A Rut

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Valentine Vibrations [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Voice Kink, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Mason might be Alpha, but Nora certainly isn't Omega material…





	Stuck In A Rut

When Mason had showed up in her room in the middle of the night to ‘give her an update on a situation,’ she'd almost shot him out of instinct. The only thing that gave her pause was the _glowing eyes_ staring down at her from a dark bulk vaguely framed by the lights of Nuka World behind her. Switching on her PipBoy had revealed that Mason was mostly naked, a pair of ratty boxers all that stood between him and nudity. And frankly, it had done nothing to hide the erection straining at the old fabric.

“S'breeding season, Boss,” he'd told her, as she pulled the covers around herself with a curse.

“...it's _what_?”

She'd let him approach, let the heat and scent of him roll over her until she was panting, and he'd leaned in until he was close enough that she could've kissed him.

“You wanna find out why they call us the Pack, Boss?” Mason had growled.

Nora’s response had been to reach out and switch off the PipBoy light.

Now her covers and her underwear were gone, one tossed aside and the other ripped to shreds without mercy when Mason had dragged her down the bed and closer to him. He smelt _amazing_ , the usual filth of the Pack replaced by a heady, musky scent. Sharp bites marked her neck, making a path down her sternum.

“Not gonna be able to keep it in much longer, Boss,” Mason panted. His hands ran over her body with prejudice or preference, cupping her ass, stroking her thigh, thumbing her breast. It was like he wanted to _feel_ all of her. “Fuck, you're gonna take me _so_ well.”

“Keep what in?” Nora asked, her breath catching as his tongue lapped at the teeth marks that he'd left in her neck. One of Mason's hands vanished, and she heard a _rip_. Her toes curled, just as the tip of his cock brushed her thigh. “...seriously?”

“That ain't...what I meant.”

Mason sounded _good_ when he was breathless like that and Nora closed her eyes to enjoy the sensations of his hands on her. His fingers pushed between her thighs, slipping into her with ease and a wet noise that made her cheeks burn even as he began to stroke her walls, pulling a moan from her.

“Then...what...did you…”

It was her turn to forget how to speak as she reached down for his wrist. His mouth found her nipple and Nora whimpered as the rough, wet texture of his tongue swirled against the erect peak. Little flecks of heat trickled down her spine and pooled where his fingers were buried in her.

“Tryin’ to...make sure you're... _fuck._ ”

His thumb found her clit and Nora arched into his touch with a soft, pleased sound. She grabbed at his head and tangled her hands into his hair.

Mason _growled._

Nora stilled.

That hadn't sounded human.

The next lick over her breast hammered the point home as Mason's tongue - longer than a human's could ever be - swirled over the peak and pulled an uncertain gasp out of her.

“Relax, Boss.” Mason's panting sounded anything _but_ relaxed. “I ain't gonna hurt ya.”

There was a hand on her thigh and it felt like it was _growing_ , soft fur brushing against her bare leg.

“Mason,” she whispered, “Mason, p- what’s...what’s going on?”

His head moved downward, dragging her hands with it, and as his fingers slipped out of her with a wet sound, she could see the glow of his eyes reflected on her skin. Arousal leapt in her belly and she heard him inhale deeply. On his exhale, his breath ghosted against her clit, and Nora parted her thighs widely just before those not-hands wrapped around her legs and held her open for him.

The first brush of Mason’s tongue on her nub almost made Nora scream. As it was, the sound broke into a choked gasp and her legs tried to clamp shut around his head. His hair was shifting beneath her fingers, thickening and shortening, and she curled it tighter in her grip as he ground that strange texture against her, hard enough to force that scream out for real this time. Her back curved off the bed. The wet noise of him licking her was painfully loud in the darkness and listening to it was making her body flush hot and cold, partly with shame, mostly with arousal.

“Mason,” she gasped, “w-what...a-are... _oh god!_ ”

A long, inhuman growl echoed from between her thighs, and Nora felt something cold and wet press against her clit just before a _long_ tongue pushed into her. She was embarrassingly wet now, and Mason stroked his tongue upwards a few times before he pulled free. The face that pressed against her thigh to inhale deeply did _not_ feel like a man's.

“Full moon,” she heard him rumble.

Realisation swept over her just before he grabbed her hip and rolled her over without effort. Nora’s stomach flipped. She'd had to hide her love of being manhandled since she got here - she doubted _raiders_ would follow someone who liked being overpowered - and the sound that escaped him as she gasped was something between laughter and approval. A cold nose pressed into her neck as he pushed her thighs wide open with his own. Fur brushed against the sensitive skin as something hot and slightly slick rubbed at her slit.

“All of you?” Nora suddenly found herself asking. “The- the whole Pack?”

“Mmm,” Mason growled, hips drawing back. The firm warmth returned, slipping just a little between her lower lips. Nora shivered. Mason's nose brushed her hair out of the way as his hands - paws? - wrapped around her waist. Then he was grinding forward, filling her deep and slow, and Nora’s voice cracked in pleasure as the thick heat of him spread her open.

“Fuck,” she gasped, drowned out by Mason's loud growl when his hips pressed at her ass, packing her with every inch of him.

“So fuckin’ _soft,_ ’ he groaned, and Nora felt sharp pinpricks digging into her skin from his _claws_ , shivering. “ _Relax,_ ” he dragged the word out, rumbling it in the back of his throat, “I ain't gonna hurt ya, girlie.”

From Nora’s perspective as his boss and also technically his elder - _and_ her being 29 - she wanted to bristle at the pet name, but the way he _drawled_ it had her arching back into him with a soft groan as she closed her eyes. She couldn't see much in the darkness anyway, and she didn't take long to be distracted despite her lack of sight.

Mason spread her wide with his thighs, dragging her back against him roughly. There seemed to be something at the base of his cock, something slightly bigger than the rest of him, and it brushed against her clit as he moved. She couldn't stop herself from whimpering with each stroke.

His whole body pressed into hers, pushing her down into the sheets, and he was rutting against her, gripping her waist tightly as he used it to anchor himself. Nora had never felt so _full_ in her life, and as Mason's tongue dragged across her shoulder, that constant swipe against her clit was already winding her up towards orgasm.

“God, Boss, you feel so fuckin’ perfect,” he growled. His hips ground against hers with every stroke into her, rubbing himself on her nub. Nora whined, surging back to take all of him, and Mason let out a breathless laugh. “So fuckin’ _wet_ for me.”

Nora's mouth opened to make some jibe about liking the sound of his own voice, and Mason's paw slid across her thigh. He shoved her shoulders down into the bed, pinning her there with one hand as the other brushed at her clit. Nora lost her voice as the tension coiled tight in her core, and all she could do was reach up to grab a handful of fur.

“Gonna fill you,” Mason growled. Nora's skin flushed with heat at the image. His teeth scratched her shoulder and it almost sent her over the edge. “Wanna see if I can knock you up with my cubs.”

Her stomach flipped. “Mason,” oh god, she could feel her orgasm approaching, “Mason, we _aren_ 't- I'm not-”

His fingers stroked harder. Nora helped and heard him growl in satisfaction.

“-like me? Yeah. Know that. Don't care.” He lapped at the scrapes from his teeth. Nora shivered. “Gonna knot you anyway.”

Nora scrapped at her remaining strength as she fought to speak. “You don't even... _like_ me!”

Mason _laughed_. “Don't gotta _like_ you to wanna _breed_ you, Boss.”

Nora was barely holding on, her thighs trembling.

“But...for the, _mmm_ , record,” fur skimmed up her skin as his hand cupped her breast, “if you were Pack, I'd have... _fuck_ , picked you the second you went into heat.”

That should have been weird. But this whole damn situation - of the Pack being werewolves, of Mason being in her room and doing _this_ with her - was strange enough that she'd suspended her disbelief, and as he said that, something clicked in Nora that it was about as romantic as she was going to get from him.

So that was why she came, crying out his name, writhing on his cock and listening to him growl in pleasure as she milked him with her orgasm. He _twitched_ , crushing her into the bed sheets. Nora felt him fill her, his hips rutting furiously against her backside.

The thick band at the base of his length slipped into her and Nora gasped as she felt it _swell_. “Mason!” she gasped. “ _Mason_ , what... _is…_ ”

Mason rolled onto his side, dragging her with him. She didn't have a choice. She was locked in with him by the knot. He threw her thigh over his, spreading her wide, and began to rub her clit in little circles.

“S'normal, Boss,” he murmured. “To make sure none of me leaks outta you.”

She shook against the slow burn of pleasure from his touch. “How...long?”

Mason nuzzled her. “Don't worry about it.”

“Mason,” she protested, her hand pushing at his.

His fingers moved faster. Nora whined, falling against him, and he lapped at her neck. “Ain't gonna be stuck like this forever. Once I'm free, we can go again.”

Nora swallowed. “How...many times can you go?”

Mason's fingers teased her nipple. “Never reached my limit yet.”

Nora arched up. “Oh god.”

Mason just laughed.


End file.
